


Otro día

by Lucii_DD



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD
Summary: Nadie se acuerda del cumpleaños de Tony, lo que le hace confirmar sus más grandes miedos, está solo a pesar de que está rodeado de gente. Ninguno de ellos realmente lo mira, él solo está ahí...Este fic es un regalo por el cumpleaños de Anthony Stark (MCU).
Kudos: 1





	Otro día

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447076) by [Lucii_DD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD). 



Otro día, otra misión.

Y no es que se quejara de lo rutinario que se habían vueltos sus días, pero, al menos, esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros se acordara de aquel día.

Pero no.

Durante el desayuno, apenas lo miraron. Y eso que él hizo el milagro de poder levantarse a tiempo para comer con ellos, pero, sin contar la broma de Clint sobre si sus sábanas lo botaron de la cama, ni siquiera le dirigieron la palabra.

Luego, Fury les indicó que había una misión para detener a unos traficantes de armas que usaban residuos de tecnología Skrull que habían robado y ahora se las daban a las bandas locales de NYC.

Oh, la inocencia… ¿o quizás ingenuidad? Sí, pecó de ingenuo por creer que tantos años junto a esas personas los habría vuelto algo más que compañeros de trabajo.

Ni una mención. Ni una felicitación… ¿al menos lo saludaron? Creo que ni eso.

Ya ni que esperar más. Son las ocho de la noche, ¿qué va a esperar ahora?  
Se quitó la grasa del rostro, y miró el prototipo de flecha que le estaba armando a Hawkeye ya que esté había destruido las anteriores que le había hecho. Ah, porque sí, para eso sí lo buscaban, él era quién tenía que armar a todo el equipo, él tenía que soltar su dinero para solventar los gastos del equipo, realizar las reparaciones, pedir las disculpas públicas…

Al menos podrían haberse preocupado en decirle un buen cumpleaños como muestra de agradecimiento, ¿no?

Quizás antes de conocerlos no le hubiera preocupado… pero es que antes no tenía a nadie con quién celebrarlo… Pepper le mandó un mensaje de texto, pero desde que terminaron, él sentía que ella lo tomaba como una obligación por seguir siendo su cabeza al mando en Stark Industries.

Joder, estar así lo hacia sentir tan solo… y eso que tenía a varias personas en ese momento habitando su torre.

… once con cuarenta y cinco…

Ya casi va a acabar el día…

El reloj sigue sonando y es interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta de metal. Viernes deja entrar al capitán, quien se ve bastante incómodo, seguro por tener que hablar directamente conmigo por algún pedido de alguno de los otros vengadores.

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quién rompió qué y para cuándo lo necesita?

Termina soltando con cansancio mientras vuelve a su labor de atornillar unos chips detectores en las flechas que tenía a la mano.

\- Stark… yo… 

Suspiró con cansancio y se volteó a mirar al capitán. No le agradaba cuando este se ponía nervioso, o al menos no le agradaba ahora que no se sentía con los ánimos de tolerar a nadie.

\- Estoy ocupado, Rogers. Si no es importante, mañana me lo puedes decir luego de que me tome mi café.

Se iba a volver a dar la vuelta cuando el rubio lo toma de la muñeca y lo mantiene en su posición para, con un fuerte sonrojo, pasarle con la otra mano un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel rojo y un lazo dorado.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

El capitán abrió la boca pero no dejo salir nada. Miraba el paquetito sin pestañear, parecía demasiado avergonzado como para levantar la mirada.

\- Regalo… parecías muy distraído - comenzó a hablar sin respirar - raro, por lo que le pregunté a Friday qué era lo que pasaba, pero no me dio una respuesta clara, así que le pregunté Natasha, y ella me respondió que tampoco sabía, así que terminé por preguntarle a Fury quien dijo que no sabía pero que te tomaras el día mañana por hacerte trabajar en tu cumpleaños. Por lo que me sorprendió que fuese tu cumpleaños y no nos digiera nada, así que pensé en regalarte algo, pero ya era tarde, así que busqué algo que pensé que te gustaría y lo envolví como pude – quería seguir hablando pero tuvo que tomar algo de aire.

Yo solo podía verlo y darle pequeñas miradas al regalo, el cual era del tamaño de una caja de anillos, por lo pequeño que era. Lo abrí con algo de dudas y observé unas chapas de identificación militar. Algo extrañado las levanté para leerlas, y observé con asombro las inscripciones que llevaban.

“Anthony Edward Stark – 29/05/1970”  
“Héroe que protege el universo y a quienes lo habitan, y a quien siempre estaremos agradecidos.”

No tenía palabras.

Las letras se notaban hechas a manos por presión con algún objeto punzante, así que se imaginaba que el Cap lo habría hecho en un apuro en su habitación; pero eso no le interesaba. Era justo lo que necesitaba, sentirse valorado, apreciado… recordado por alguien.

\- Gracias

Fue todo lo que pudo decir para luego soltar unas lágrimas en silencio y luego sentir que era reconfortado por los brazos del súper soldado.

\- Muchas gracias, Steve.


End file.
